


Ghosts on the Heath

by under_a_linden_tree



Series: under_a_linden_tree's SOSH Guess the Author fics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 500 words isn't a lot but i'll sure make them sweet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), horror films that aren't very scary, much rather: very silly, not very spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: On All Hallows' Eve Crowley and Aziraphale watch a film - until Crowley hears an odd noise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: under_a_linden_tree's SOSH Guess the Author fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #7 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	Ghosts on the Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord's Guess the Author game, round 7. The prompt was: "Big Spooky Fan, Me".

A storm was roaring around the secluded cottage, painting the walls of the sitting room in lightning-strike-silver and dark-cloud-shadows. The wind howled, menacingly; a fitting backdrop for All Hallows’ Eve.

Aziraphale and Crowley were lounging on the sofa – well, if you could call it that. The angel sat only somewhat less prim than usual, which might have been due to his husband being curled around him, gently clinging to his waist in a way that wouldn’t strictly be possible with a human spine. On the telly, an old horror film was playing, and Crowley remembered the premiere all too well, the thrills and tingles it had given him back then. Over the years, it’s lost its novelty, but the static noise and flickering black-and-white images gave it a different aura of spooky.

They watched as humans flittered across the screen, haunted by creatures out for their blood and souls. Music swelled, the right kind to send shivers down your spine, and then – a jump scare. He glanced up at Aziraphale, watching for a reaction. The angel didn’t bat an eye.

“You don’t find it… chilling?” he asked, a curious look on his face.

Aziraphale shook his head and ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, which was both pleasing and undermining Crowley’s scheme of evoking a slight sense of demonic dread.

“It’s all made up, isn’t it? I find it a bit hard to be spooked by something so improbable, but it’s fine if you are, of course. I can see the appeal.”

Crowley huffed, highly indignantly. “I’m a demon, big spooky fan, we’re never scared.”

“If you say so, dear,” Aziraphale said, and resumed to pet Crowley’s hair in silence.

Blood was spilt on the screen and a woman screamed, as the storm kept roaring outside. Crowley was starting to drift off a little, warm and comfortable as he was, until something caught his attention. It was a high-pitched, unsettling noise that cut through the background. He thought it was a figment of his imagination until he heard it again and placed it.

It sounded like a scream one moment – a child’s eerie sing-song the other.

“Can you hear that?” he asked, shooting up from his place on the sofa.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think so. What can you hear?” His face lit up with a mischievous smile, obviously at Crowley’s expense. “A ghost, maybe?”

“’s not funny, Aziraphale.”

The noise rang again and Crowley shuddered. Dark memories stirred in his mind, of lonely nights in haunted Gothic castles. He wouldn’t stand for that, so he put on his slippers and carefully tiptoed towards the corridor. With bated breath, he looked out of the window and onto the mist-filled heath, but there was nothing. He waited, and then the noise resumed.

Their garden gate was screeching as it opened and closed in the wind, but Crowley’s honour forbade him to admit to that, so he called:

“You know, angel, I think there’s a ghoul out there.”


End file.
